


An Unraveling

by creepy_shetan



Category: Sunshine (2007)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Extended Scene, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the scene in which Mace is between ships.</p><p>(Originally posted 2013/9/15 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unraveling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ciaranbochna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ciaranbochna).



There was nothing in the silence and darkness between the ships except a universe.

Mace clenched his eyes shut and held his breath. Searle hit the airlock.

The cold was quick to devour every layer, down to the bone marrow. The mind crystallized inside of the brain, leaving Mace’s frozen thoughts to drift in the void until burning away. 

For an instant, Mace wanted to scream in agony, laugh at their insanity, curse their arrogance, escape icy shadows, feel the sun’s warmth, and survive reaching the fire... but Capa had other ideas. 

Mace exhaled, scattering thought ashes as he thawed.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Author's choice, author's choice, The silence and darkness between.  
> The theme: Free for all (none/any)  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/462230.html?thread=71548822#t71548822).  
> I only own the writing.


End file.
